Artemis Crock
Artemis Crock is a heroine of DC Comics. The third Tigress is Artemis Crock, the daughter of the second Tigress, and is a member of the Injustice Society; of the three characters, she has been most substantially adapted into other media, appearing as a main character and a heroine in the 2011 cartoon series, Young Justice. Personality During her adolescent years, Artemis's personality was a product of her unusual upbringing. In the kill-or-be-killed culture in which her parents raised her, Artemis had to constantly fight for her life, resulting in her considerably aggressive nature and willingness to solve problems with force. She was also protective of her secrets, and constantly lied to her friends out of fear of being discovered as the child of villains. For the most part, Artemis is a very passionate and opinionated girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. Artemis conceals her defensive nature with an aggressive attitude, exhibiting a wild temperament that is apparent when people argue or belittle her. She readily involves herself in confrontations with little to no hesitance. Physical appearance Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese, teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. Artemis is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. At the age of fifteen, Artemis had hair down to her waist, which she often kept tied back in a ponytail, both in uniform and civilian garb. Artemis's uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. Artemis carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows. Her costume was apparently less than six months old as of September 4. Sometime between October 1 and October 10, the costume was outfitted with stealth-tech that could be activated by pressing the arrow symbol on her top, which turned the various shades of green in her uniform into darker shades of gray. By 2016, Artemis has grown noticeably taller, with her hair only extending to her upper back. After receiving Zatanna 's Glamour Charm from Nightwing, Artemis takes the appearance of an Asian girl, with slightly different facial features than normally; shoulder length jet black hair, almond shaped eyes, paler complexion and a deeper voice. While operating as Tigress, she wears a predominantly burnt orange and black costume, with a hard orange mask that covers her forehead, nose and cheeks resembling a stylized tiger's face. She also wears a black sheath behind her back which stores her sword and also wears a black belt to store her weapons. Abilities She has been trained by her father, making her an impressive archer and combatant, although she is not quite as polished or as physically strong as Red Arrow. *'Above-average human conditioning:' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age and size. **'Speed:' Artemis is shown to be able to run at above-average speed for someone her age in combat situations. **'Endurance:' Artemis appears able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. **'Agility:' Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. **'Strength:' Artemis's physical strength is above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. She has the strength of someone who engages in intensive exercise. *'Marksmanship:' Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the shortbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size meters away. *'Ambidexterity:' Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. *'Tracking:' Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. Acrobatics: Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics. *'Martial Artist:' Artemis is a skilled martial artist. She is able to take out multiple attackers with relative ease. *'Above average intellect:' Her intelligence is above average. She and Kid Flash both understand complex scientific terms. She was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy. *'Multilingualism:' Artemis can speak fluently in English, Vietnamese, and French, and excels in Spanish at school. *'First aid:' Artemis has demonstrated some skills in emergency medicine when she tended to the dehydrated Aqualad, and provided a sling for Kid Flash's broken arm. Gallery Images Wally and Artemis.jpg|Artemis and Wally Artemis and her dad.png|Artemis and her dad Sportsmaster Kid Flash and Artemis.png|Artemis and Kid Flash Artemis and her mom.png|Artemis with her mom Tigress.png|Artemis as Tigress Kid Flash and Artemis kissing.jpg|Artemis and Kid Flash kissing near Paris Artemis in Scooby Doo.gif|Artemis cameo in Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Artemis and Zatanna.jpg|Artemis with Zatanna The Team.jpg|Artemis with The Team Young Artemis.png|Young Artemis YJO.jpg|Artemis in Young Justice: Outsiders Artemis in the YJ Season 2 finale.png|Tigress in the Young Justice Season 2 finale Green Arrow and Artemis.jpg|Green Arrow and Artemis Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Justice League Members Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Vigilante Category:Sidekicks Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Genius Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Retired Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Young Justice Members